Terlalu Indah Untuk Dilupakan - Renjun Haechan
by Fossa.Olecranon
Summary: Hanya tentang kisah Renjun dan Donghyuck yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Friendship, AU. Renjun, Haechan/Donghyuck, RenChan, HyuckRen, Drabble. Don't forget to review


Terlalu Indah Untuk Dilupakan

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Genre : Friendship, AU

Rating : Teen

Length : Drabble

Main Cast : Renjun, Haechan (NCT Dream)

Warning! Typo everywhere. Don't copy this fanfict. DLDR.

Happy reading and don't forget to review!

.

.

.

Terkadang Renjun menginginkan sesuatu yang baru dan menarik. Tetapi ia juga merasa malas untuk mencoba atau memulainya. Benar-benar tipikal orang yang menginginkan sesuatu tapi tidak mau berusaha sekali. Maka dari itu, Tuhan memberikan seorang teman yang tidak membiarkan Renjun hanya berdiam diri sambil mengangan tanpa usaha.

Donghyuck namanya. Laki-laki hiperatif yang sangat mencerminkan semangat anak remaja masa kini. Tidak bisa terdiam kecuali saat sedang tidur. Suaranya yang menggelegar bak lengkingan kera hutan pada kelompoknya selalu menjadi alarm yang paling Renjun benci.

Eits, Renjun bukan anak pemalas yang suka bangun siang kok. Alarm di sini bukan alarm untuk membangunkan Renjun saat pagi, tapi alarm yang selalu mengajak Renjun untuk bergerak sesuai keinginan Donghyuck. Renjun memang menginginkan sesuatu yang baru dan menyenangkan, tetapi tidak begitu juga.

Seperti sekarang contohnya, Donghyuck mengajaknya untuk mendaki bukit (atau mungkin gunung). Teman hiperaktifnya itu baru mengabari kemarin malam, ya jelas lah kalau Renjun menjadi kurang persiapan. Ia bahkan tidak mempersiapkan fisiknya untuk ini. Untuk barang-barangnya, si _kicrit_ itu untungnya membawa barang-barang yang sempurna untuk mendaki walaupun kebanyakan ia hanya menyiapkan untuk dirinya sendiri karena mengira Renjun juga sudah membawanya.

Entah ini sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan, mereka terpaksa harus menginap semalam di sebuah pos pemberhentian di jalur pendakian. Beberapa pendaki juga ada di sana sengaja untuk bermalam, tidak seperti mereka berdua yang terpaksa. Mungkin karena merasa bersalah pada teman terkasihnya, Donghyuck membawa dua cangkir teh hangat sambil mendekati Renjun yang tengah menggambar di buku sketsa. Pemandangan matahari terbenam di post ini memang terkenal bagus, jadi Renjun gatal untuk menggambar.

"Renjun-ah, ini untukmu" Renjun seketika menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan meraih cangkir aluminium dari tangan Donghyuck. Donghyuck mendudukkan diri di samping Renjun. Ia menyeruput teh hangat itu diikuti Renjun dengan cangkirnya.

" _Gomapta_ " ujar Renjun. Ia lalu meletakkan cangkir di samping kakinya dan meraih kembali pensil beserta buku sketsa.

"Kau menggambar lagi? Tidak bosan?"

"Ini karena kau membuatku panik sampai aku lupa membawa 'Cheese'-ku" gerutu Renjun sambil menggambar, sedikit lagi sketsanya akan selesai. Cheese adalah nama kamera Renjun. Temannya yang bernama Chenle memberikan kamera itu padanya saat ia ulang tahun.

"Hehe, _mian_ " Donghyuck hanya dapat _nyengir_.

"Tak apa, lagipula kau baik" kata Renjun sambil tetap fokus pada sketsa, sedikit efek bayangan dan sketsanya selesai. Renjun menarik nafas panjang dan memandangi lagi goresan itu. Cukup puas.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Donghyuck basa-basi. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Renjun sudah menarik nafas panjang yang seperti sekarang, artinya laki-laki itu sudah selesai melakukan sesuatu. Tadi Renjun sedang menggambar, itu artinya sekarang Renjun sudah selesai menggambar.

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Seperti biasa, ini luar biasa" ujar Donghyuck dengan tangan kanan mengacungkan jempol.

"Apa tidak ada komentar lain? Tapi, yeah, terimakasih atas pujiannya" kata Renjun malas. Ia terlalu sering mendengar hal itu dari Donghyuck hingga bosan.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Renjun masih fokus dengan gambar di lembar buku sketsa selanjutnya sedangkan Donghyuck sibuk menikmati langit yang perlahan menggelap dan mulai bermain dengan kunang-kunang di hadapan Renjun.

"Renjun-ah" tiba-tiba Donghyuck menyeletuk.

"Hm…" jawab Renjun sekenanya. Ia sedang menggambar sketsa lainnya.

"Apakah menurutmu aku ini menyebalkan?" Tanya Donghyuck. Ia tiba-tiba merasa ingin menanyakannya pada Renjun yang paling sering ia ajak untuk mengikuti jalan-jalan _antimainstream_ nya.

"Hm, terkadang sih iya" jawab Renjun jujur.

"Apa aku kadang menganggumu?" Tanya Donghyuck lagi.

"Bukan kadang lagi, sering" Renjun menjawabnya dengan sarkas, lidahnya memang sedikit tajam.

"Ah, jadi begitu" gumam Donghyuck hampir tidak terdengar di telinga Renjun.

"Memangnya ada apa, Donghyuck? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" kini giliran Renjun yang bertanya. Ia mengangkat dagunya, memandang Donghyuck _kepo_.

"Hanya ingin tahu" Donghyuck menjawabnya asal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Renjun mengangkat bahu, "jangan ganggu aku lagi saat ini. Kau hampir menghancurkan sketsaku" lanjutnya lalu kembali pada sketsa.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali bermain" Donghyuck menepati ucapannya dan kembali bermain bersama kunang-kunang.

Akhirnya mereka kembali pada diri mereka masing-masing. Langit yang tadinya jingga menjadi biru tua lalu menggelap. Namun sinar kunang-kunang dan bintang-bintang di sana berpendar sangat indah hingga rasanya mereka tidak memerlukan penerangan apapun lagi. Renjun bahkan tidak merasa terlalu kesulitan saat menggambar sketsanya. Donghyuck entah bagaimana ia masih terlihat belum bosan bersama dengan serangga bercahaya itu.

"Donghyuck-ah"

" _Wae?_ "

"Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang sudah aku kerjakan?" Donghyuck mengernyit. Tidak salahkah pendengarannya? Renjun menawarkan Donghyuck untuk melihat gambarnya yang sudah pasti luar biasa bagusnya itu?

"Aku ingin, tapi nanti saja. Aku tak mau menganggumu"

"Aku bilang aku sudah mengerjakannya, kau tak mau lihat?" Renjun mengulang perkataannya dengan lebih jelas.

"Benarkah?" dengan cepat laki-laki hiperaktif itu menghampiri Renjun, ia hampir terlihat seperti merebut buku sketsa dari Renjun.

Donghyuck melihat sketsa seseorang yang tersenyum sangat ceria di sana sedang bermain bersama serangga-serangga berpendar, di belakangnya terdapat latar belakang langit senja yang indah. Donghyuck tersanjung, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Renjun akan menggambarnya.

"Woah!" hanya kata itu yang berhasil terucap oleh Donghyuck.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ini sangat indah, Renjunie"

"Kau tidak mengatakannya kali ini" kata Renjun sedikit tersanjung. Ia berhasil membuat sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini hingga membuat Donghyuck tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Yeah, 'seperti biasa, ini luar biasa' misalnya?"

"Hahaha, kau menggambar sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini, jadi aku memberikan respons yang berbeda pula" kata Donghyuck senang. Masih tidak percaya kalau Renjun menggambarnya dengan sangat indah. Ia akan menyimpan gambar ini di kamarnya dengan bingkai yang cantik.

"Kau tahu tidak mengapa aku menggambarmu kali ini?"

"Tidak, tapi aku penasaran kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan"

.

.

END (?)

.

.

.

.

EPILOG (LEWAT DULU YAAA)

.

.

"Eiy, kau tidak perlu menyanjungku karena sudah mengajakmu mendaki"

"Siapa yang menyanjungmu?"

"Diriku sendiri mungkin?"

"Terserahlah"

"Renjun-ah, bolehkah aku menyimpan gambar ini? Aku ingin memajangnya di kamarku dengan bingkai yang cantik"

"Boleh, setelah pulang dari tempat ini aku akan memberikannya padamu"

"Gomawoooong~"

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol berdua sambil menikmati indahnya langit berbintang berhiaskan kunang-kunang. Moment yang sudah jarang mereka lakukan akhirnya dapat terlaksana kali ini. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan hingga harus menginap di sini, mereka sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Karena sekarang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

.

.

.

WOAAHHHH, akhirnya Fossa comeback! Heuhhh, kegiatan Fossa di kampus kek ngga pernah berhenti. Jadi baru bisa update lagi T^T tapi gapapa, selama kegiatan itu dinikmati, ngga ada salahnya kok buat diikuti.

Fossa ngga ada ide buat lanjut FF series yang lain, jadi update dengan FF sekali libas lagi. Kayaknya Fossa emang spesialis FF pendek-pendek gini deh. Gapapa lah ya, yang penting masih nulis terus (ngetik sih lebih tepatnya).

Oh iya, NCT sama NCTzen tahun ini kayaknya ngga bakal libur ya. Pasti adaaaa aja kejutannya. Fossa sampe senam jantung pas lihat fancam penampilan Dreamies 'GO' di SMTown Dubai. Lucas akhirnya kesampaian juga tampil bareng member Dream. Trus highnote-nya Renjun buat gantiin Haechan, merinding! Ten astagaaa, lagu barunya 'New Heroes' di SM Station itu nagih banget asli .

Udah deh, ngomongin NCT sama artis SM lainnya mah ngga bakal kelar.

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review, ya~


End file.
